


The Effects of Dragon Wine

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Social drinking, questionable life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: How does one Harry Potter better the burden of his life?He rings Malfoy.Obviously





	The Effects of Dragon Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was drunk.  
I haven't had a drink in months.  
So that should give you a rough idea of how old this fic is.

Harry reminded himself to sit up - back straight against the chair, hands out of his pockets. This was supposed to be an Auror meeting. Well, less of a meeting and more of a "function". It was all the same to Harry. As soon as you put him a room with respectable adults (adultier adults) he became useless. He was never taught etiquette or small talk. So he drank a lot and ate very little. 

Champagne and Dragon wine littered the table while he made an effort to act like he should. God he wished he could switch the wine for Butterbeer. Butterbeer made him giddy, Dragon Wine made him want to die.

The more everyone talked the more he drank, picking at his plate of chicken now and then to make it look as if he wasn't trying to drink his way under the table. Being an adult was hard. He had all these responsibilities and bills and problems. 

His mind started wandering. He thought about Draco Malfoy... He hadn't spoken to him in years... Spoken. Yelled at more like. Harry swirled his glass in his fingers, watching the misty white liquid slosh around the glass as he thought. 

Excusing himself to the bathroom, Harry led himself away from the hubbub of the table and down the secluded corridor that led to the men's bathroom. Muttering to himself, he started to drag his feet as he had done when he was still in Hogwarts. "I bet MALFOY doesn't have to worry about manners. _Malfoy_ doesn't worry about bills. _He_ doesn't worry about putting food on the table for his children." Harry eventually stumbled into the bathroom, dazed, head spinning. 

Harry steadied himself on the sink. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Harry Potter. Famous Harry Potter. The Chosen One. Upstanding. Moral. Drunk. 

"Fuck this". Harry rubbed his head. "I'm going to ring Malfoy". He resolved. Finally, the alcohol had settled in his system, so, (a quite intoxicated) Harry Potter ran through the contacts on his phone. Not surprisingly, Draco Malfoy wasn't amongst them. 

"Dammit." Harry cursed under his breath. Then a thought occurred to him. It was a stupid thought. He did it anyway. 

*** 

"Why do you need Draco's number again Harry?" Hermione sounded exasperated, but nothing more. 

"I need to make things **right**". He was still in the bathroom, pacing up and down the long strip of floor that separated the toilets from the sinks. Ten minutes later Harry was waiting impatiently for Draco to pick up the phone. He left a message at the beep. Of course Draco wouldn't pick up. 

This was a stupid idea. 

Harry slouched back to his table, making sure he kept his eyes on his plate. His fork fell, skirting across the hardwood. He didn't bother to retrieve it. 

A vibration. 

Harry jumped up from the table, almost knocking over Kingsley Shacklebolt's glass. The man, greying and tired just shook his head before turning back to his meal. 

Briskly, Harry walked through the crowded eatery into the fresh night air where he almost walked into Draco. 

"Draco, you came?" Harry sounded surprised. Tipsy. 

"What do you need that's so urgent Potter." Draco was shivering in a black jacket and smart trousers. "It's eleven o' clock at night". 

Harry stepped - stumbled - forward, hand outstretched.

"Take it." His voice was urgent, pleading. 

Draco raised a beautifully manicured eyebrow before delicately placing his palm in Harry's. Harry shook it. 

"Friends?" It felt like an immense weight had been lifted from Harry's shoulders, even though he carried other burdens, this one at least, was finally being put to bed. 

"We aren't quite there yet Potter." Draco grimaced against the cold.

"How about..." Harry fumbled for the word. 

"Acquaintances." 

"Yeah... that sounds good."


End file.
